Into the Night Hiei oneshot
by AprilMae72
Summary: In the bleak world of demons, there is some fun to be had. A demon club where girls dance. But one girl wants to get out and find her brother. Will Hiei be the savior from the shadows or will April be doomed to dance forever?


It is like every other night before. There are drums in the air as I start to dance, demons cheer as loudly as they can plus throw money, Takiru gets all the money, and I get minimal food, water, and the place I sleep is infested with rats and smells of urine. The winters are cold and in the summer it is at least bearable. The one thing I notice most is his guest of honor. He always sit to Takiru's left, and always is amazingly cute. Tonight was no different, except this guy was shorter than they normally were. His hair was black and white, or the tips were white from what I could see through the flashing array of lights. And from what I heard while dancing, his name was Hiei. He stared at me and just in my head I thought the same thing that I did every night:

'I wish I could get out of this place.'

Hiei suddenly looked puzzled, like he heard my private thought. I shook my head and continued to follow the drum beat. Every soul in the room was keeping time by clapping their hands. It was more fun that way, because they were watching me. I love to dance and when Takiru finally says that I can have a break, I was happy to go sit and get a drink of water. The couches were full of other dancers and humans alike, so I stayed at the bar. The bar tender was really nice and knew that once I had a break to get water. The music continued as another girl stepped up and did her bit of the dancing. No one really paid attention once I got off the stage. They all swarmed over to me to 'talk'.

"How old are you?" One asks from besides me.

"Wanna hang out later?" Another chimes in.

"You are so sexy!" I hear from the back of the crowd.

"Ever been with a real man before?"

I always laugh at that one, considering none of them are real men, but real demons.

"You dance wonderfully, beautiful."

After about ten minutes of compliments, rude comments or just staring, Takiru came over and got me out of the group of horny demons.

"Sorry, but she needs to get ready for her next dance," Takiru would say the same thing every time, as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the back. Then going backstage, he directs me to a rack of clothes and tells me to pick one and wait for the music to start up again.

Not one other person at the club dances as much as I do. And for some reason they hate me for it. What they don't know is, I would gladly give it up to just run around and be free of the cold clutches of my captor. While I was changing, a knock pounded on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" I shouted. Quickly, I put on the outfit and opened the door. "Oh, hello."

"Hm... you really have an attitude you know that?" Rebecca, the person that danced the most in the demon club before I came along, said as she strutted into the dressing room.

"No, I don't."

"Don't play dumb. You know why you have an attitude?"

"Because I dance more than you? Oh my, so what! Maybe it is because you are getting to old. And once I do as well Takiru will replace me with someone new." I really dislike her stupid games.

"Me? Old?" That struck a nerve. "I am not old. I am only twenty three. A perfect age..."

"For being old?" I tried not to smile.

Her face turned bright red, "No, to dance! You are the stupidest girl ever! Why don't you just leave?"

"I wish I could, but you know that none of us can just up and leave. If we even tried we would be killed." I started to push past her to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, looking confused.

"To dance, I'm up again. See you, old lady..." I slammed the door behind me and cackled like a hyena in the night.

~~~~Later that night~~~~

Finally the 'club' closed for the light soon to be breaking over the horizon. I said good night and headed back to my room. Walking down the hallways used to scare me, not knowing what was around the darkened corners. But tonight though, there was an air of...something. Something that wasn't right. I shivered slightly as I walked past one of the giant open windows. At the next one, I stopped. Looking out at the moon, I sighed. It was almost full, and the clouds were non-existent in the black star speckled sky.

"I wish I could get out of here..." I spoke softly aloud my thought of ten years.

"That might be easier said than done." A voice came from the chilling shadows. Quickly, I turned around, and fell to the floor in a bow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that a guest of my master would be here this late. Please forgive me." I kept my head low to the floor and didn't dare to look up.

The figure kneeled down next to me and lifted my face gingerly with their hands. Finally, I got to nerve to bring my eyes up as well.

It was Hiei who was looking back at me.

"Why do you stay here? I know that you were thinking that you wanted to get out of this place." His crimson eyes looked into my own golden brown ones.

"I would have nowhere else to go. Besides, he would kill me before I got out the door." I sighed, sad and relieved that I wouldn't be killed by some random demon lurking around Takiru's mansion/'club'.

"Come with me and I will keep you safe. Trust me." He held out his hand and lifted me up to my feet. Then he picked me up bridal style and went to the window.

"Are you going to jump?" I asked skeptically looking at the ground, which was a good three stories down.

"That was the plan." He stated as he jumped.

Finally… freedom! I had the freedom I always wanted, to run around and do whatever I want. The wind blowing slightly and the moon in my eyes made them sparkle with the intensity of precious jewels. I sang to the wind as I danced through the night. I didn't sing anything in particular, just random words that I pulled together in my own victory song.

"Thank you, Hiei!" I flung my arms around his neck as I laughed at my new found freedom.

He awkwardly hugged me back, "No problem, April. You looked so lonely there. I didn't want ti have you be stuck there forever."

"But why save me? Why not save someone else?" I looked into his eyes once more.

"You were like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell." He smiled deviously.

I blushed, "But I am not from the heavens. I don't even know if my only family member, my brother, is alive."

"Well, I will help you look for him on one condition."

"What's that? I don't have any money?"

"Save my soul from hell," And he passionately kissed me. I was shocked at first but then accepted the kiss, and kissed back.

After about a year I discovered that my only relative was alive and doing well as an Underworld Spirit Detective.

His name was Yusuke Urameshi...


End file.
